Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season
Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season is the second DVD set of an entire season of episodes. Prior to its release at the end of 2010, only select episodes could be purchased on The Secret Files, The Villain Files, and other DVDs, such as Disney Channel Holiday. The three disc set is sold by the Disney Movie Club and is also available from Amazon.com. It contains all 30 episodes of Season 2, presented in broadcast order, but only provides Closed Captioning and does not include any bonus features or commentaries. Back cover description 30 EPISODES! OVER 11 HOURS! "BOO-YA! Kim Possible is back! The second season of Disney Channel's hit animated series Kim Possible is now on DVD. Join KP, her sidekick Ron Stoppable and Rufus, his pet naked mole rat, for 30 awesome missions — over eleven hours of way cool, save-the-world-before-dinnertime action. Wherever there's a villain to foil or midterm to pass, Kim Possible Season 2 is crime-fighting fun for the whole family." Contents Each DVD contains a menu with new artwork, Play All or episode selection options, and the episodes are in SD format. The menu music is the instrumental version of the show's theme song that plays during the season 1-3 end credits. Disc 1 "Naked Genius" "Grudge Match" "Two to Tutor" "The Ron Factor" "Car Trouble" "Rufus in Show" / "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting" "Job Unfair" "The Golden Years" "Virtu-Ron" "The Fearless Ferret" ; Disc 1 back cover description: OVER 3 Hours Of Fun & Adventure Always on the lookout for trouble, Kim Possible is there on the double! This time, Kim's in the hot seat when she flunks driver's ed. Meanwhile, Drakken's evil new plot for world domination includes zombies – and Kim's grandmother?! Later, when Ron assumes the secret identity of a crime fighter named Fearless Ferret, it's up to KP to ferret out the truth. Disc 2 "Exchange" "Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles" / "Day of the Snowmen" "A Sitch in Time: Present" "A Sitch in Time: Past" "A Sitch in Time: Future" "A Very Possible Christmas" "Queen Bebe" "Hidden Talent" "Return to Camp Wannaweep" "Go Team Go" ; Disc 2 back cover description: OVER 3 Hours Of Undercover Action! Team up with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus as they uncover more sinister plots such as Drakken's scheme to steal a time machine, go back in time, and erase Kim's existence. Then, when Ron tries to give Kim the perfect Christmas present, it's Drakken who has the holiday all wrapped up. Disc 3 "The Full Monkey" "Blush" "Partners" "Oh Boyz" "Sick Day" / "The Truth Hurts" "Mother's Day" "Motor Ed" "Ron Millionaire" "Triple S" "Rewriting History" ; Disc 3 back cover description: OVER 3 Hours Of Awesome Adventures! Kim Possible's ready to save the world again, and this time she's going bananas when a mysterious amulet changes her into a monkey. Then, when Ron's ego goes super grande after making millions when selling nacho tacos, it's up to Kim to show him what true friendship really means. Whether it's chases or calamities, thrills or chills, Kim Possible Season 2 is way super family fun. External links * Purchase from the Disney Movie Club * Category:Season 2 Category:DVDs